Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, have been rapidly developed and include various functions. With the development of electronic devices, various functions for security and authentication are added to mobile electronic devices and wearable electronic devices. For example, technologies increase that strengthen security of an electronic device using various methods, such as fingerprint recognition, facial contour recognition, iris recognition, and voice recognition and that provide security and authentication services using an electronic device.
Technology using biometric information, such as fingerprint recognition technology is widely used in fields, such as lock/unlock of a user device, mobile payment, and building access control because of advantages, such as convenience and economic feasibility, but there is still security vulnerability in a field requiring a high level of security. For example, when a mobile electronic device communicates with a server that stores biometric information to authenticate a user or user information, there is a limitation in a method of authenticating biometric information through the mobile electronic device and because accuracy of a level required by the server is obtained, there may be a limitation in accuracy. In such a background, a study for providing a high level of security using biometric information has been actively performed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.